The present invention relates to a liquid cooling system for cooling a semiconductor element with using a liquid as a medium for heat radiation.
In recent years, accompanying with an increase of demand on a high speed and a large capacity for an electronic apparatus, heat-generation of the semiconductor element also increases.
As a cooling means for dealing with such the high heat-generation, being disclosed, for example, in the patent document 1 listed up in the following, there is described an electronic apparatus, comprising: a main body housing for receiving therein a printed circuit board, on which a heat-generation element is mounted; and a display device housing, which has a display panel therewith and is also attached to the main body housing through a hinge, etc., rotatably.
Onto the heat-generation element is attached a heat-receiving jacket, and a liquid coming to be hot due to absorption of the heat through this heat-receiving jacket is circulated to a heat radiation pipe provided in the display devices housing, thereby radiating the heat therefrom. The liquid circulates with an aid of a liquid driving mechanism provided on the way of piping route or passages connecting between the heat-receiving jacket and the heat radiation pipe. Between each of those parts is conducted piping with an aid of connection of flexible tubers.
This conventional art is higher, in the cooling capacity thereof, than that obtained with a compulsive cooling only by means of fans, and is also superior in silencing characteristics, therefore it is effective for cooling of the electronic apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2002-163042 (2002).
In the liquid cooling system described in the patent document 1 mentioned above, a pump is connected by means of a flexible tube (being described to be a silicon tube in the patent document 1). This is because, the heat radiation in the liquid cooling system is conducted on the display device housing of a notebook-type personal computer (hereinafter, being called by “note PC”), therefore the flexible tube is necessary for distributing the conduits for use of heat radiation, from a side of the main body housing to the display device housing thereof.
Also, this is because, since it is preferable to operate the pump under the condition of being disposed horizontally, in particular, for circulating the liquid with high efficiency therein, then it can be easily held in the horizontal direction if connecting the pump through the flexible tubes.
In this manner, the flexible tubes provided between the heat-receiving member and the pump are necessary, in particular, for use in a portion, having a movable part therein, however it brings about a large-sizing of the liquid cooling system for the existence of the flexible tubes, therefore there is a possibility of causing a trouble when applying the liquid cooling system into every kind of the electronic apparatuses.